Shall We Date? Ninja Love
by xxYuukoAkiyamaxx
Summary: A girl who is a ninja princess but doesn't know that she is. Then came 6 ninjas to protect her from Nobunaga, the guy who fears ninjas and wants to destroy all the ninjas! He is cruel and rough, but who cares about him who we need to care are the main characters they are: Saizo, Yuuko, Goemon, Sasuke, Kotaro and Hanzo. Let's see what happens in the story.
1. Prologue

**Hello to the people that is reading my story! This is my very first story, so I hope that you will enjoy it! I will be writing Shall We Date? Ninja Love.**

**Prolougue**

**1581, Kawachinokuni.**

Villager 1: What are you doing Yuuko?

Yuuko: I 'm just taking these snacks to the students.

Villager 1: Oh wow, directly from the chief priest's granddaughter?

Villager 2 : She sure is a hard worker.

Villager 1 : You lost your parents and were taken in by the temple right? Even still you work so hard. So admirable.

_Everyone says so but there really isn' t anything special about me. Grandpa just raised me the best he could._

Yuuko: Huh?

? : …..

_I wonder who he is. Never seen him. He has a sword so maybe a samurai?_

? : Hey you.

Yuuko: Y-Yes!

? : Can I have some of that?

Yuuko: Ah, yeah. Maybe a little.

? : Thanks.

_He takes a few pieces from my bag and pops them into his mouth._

? : ...Mhh not bad at all.

Yuuko: Yeah! Everyone in the village love them too.

? : Hmmmm... I see. Oh yeah, I guess I didn't introduce myself. I 'm Musashi Miyamoto.

Yuuko: Musashi? My name is Yuuko. What are you doing here in this country village?

Musashi: I promised to meet someone around here.

Yuuko: Oh yeah?

Musashi: Yeah... actually it's time now. See you and thanks for the snack!

Monk: Where did you go?

Yuuko: Oh I just went to grab some snacks.

Monk: Bah, I told you I will do that. There have been bandits recently so you need to be careful.

_Bandits..._

Yuuko: mean the people sent by Nobunaga Oda?

Monk: Yes, they are hunting ninjas by his orders.

_Hunting ninjas._

Monk: He is well known for hating ninja. He used Koga to invade Iga but now plans to destroy Koga.

Yuuko: I s Nobunaga really that scared of the ninjas?

Monk: Yeah. He must know their true power. He fears they will get in his way.

Yuuko: But it's not like Nobunaga is for sure taking over the country. . .

Monk: That's true. There are still other possible players. Like the really strong samurai serving under Tokugawa.

Yuuko: Ohh, really? What is his name?

Monk: Munenori Yagyu, the head of the Yagyu clan. Not only is he an amazing swordsman but I hear he is quite clever too.

Yuuko: I have even heard stories about him from grandpa.

Monk: Although I have heard he is forced to be quite cruel sometimes.

Yuuko: I see. . . But this really has nothing to do with our little temple.

Monk: Well yeah, but you can never be too careful.

Yuuko: Ah!

Monk: W-What?

Yuuko: I have to feed the kittens!

_I head towards the main hall of the temple._

Monk: Yuuko! The priest said to stay away from the temple! . . . Bah she can't hear me anyway.

_I'm sure the cats are starving. ...Huh?_

? : Just let me see your paws.

_Paws...? Gorogorogoro. A man is scratching one the cat's stomachs._

? : Who is there!?

_Ah! What is he so uptight about...?_

Yuuko: Ah... T-That is my question.. I am the granddaughter of the chief priest here.

? : Hmmm... so you are that girl?

_That girl?_

Yuuko: . . . !

_He suddenly presses close and grabs my chin. Ah ! H-His face is so close. I can feel my face getting red..._

? 1 : Even from every angle you just look like a boring ordinary girl.

_Y-You can't say something like that to a girl's face! Right then..._

? 2 : Hey, Saizo!?

_Saizo? Wait that was a guy?_

Saizo: Sasuke. You know I am older than you. Watch how you talk to me!

Sasuke: Shut up! Not like it really matters! … Well who is this kid?

Saizo: She says she is ' that girl '.

Sasuke: Really!? This girl is Yuuko?

_Yuuko..._

_Sasuke_: Woah! She sure is a cutie!

Yuuko: Kyaaah!

_The man hugs me up against him!_

Saizo: The hell are you doing? Stupid kid.

_S-So surprised... I wonder if he is younger than me? He is big... _

Yuuko: Ummm... by the way who are you two?

Saizo: . . .

_Saizo gives me a long stare._

Saizo: Are you stupid or something?!

Yuuko: Stupid?

Saizo: You can't tell by our clothes who we are?

_C-Clothes? T-They are dressed like Nin-..._

Sasuke: Well see ya later Yuuko!

_They disappeared so fast. . . but what were they doing here?_

? : Um, excuse me.

Yuuko: Ah … Y-Yes!

? : Oh, sorry for surprising you! Are you one of the villagers?

Yuuko: Yes... Yes I am, but who are you?

? : I am Rennoshin, a doctor who visits here sometimes. I was on my way out but then I saw you standing here by yourself. I was a bit worried so I wanted to check.

Yuuko: Oh really? Yeah, but I am fine. I am healthy at least!

Rennoshin: Haha, well that is good to hear. Health is the most important! Well at any rate I am glad to hear you are fine.

Yuuko: No, thank you so much! Sorry for worrying you!

Rennoshin: Ah, I'm not worried about that. Don't worry. Well, I will be on my way then.

Yuuko: Whew... Meeting lots of new faces today...

_Plus those last two guys were real ninjas... I wonder if something happened near the village?_

Yuuko: I guess I can ask grandpa.

_Whisper. . . Whisper_

_? I can hear somebody talking..._

? : I'm sure you know but Nobunaga plans to wipe out ALL of the ninja clans.

Chief priest: Of course I understand the situation, Lord Hattori. There is no future for the ninja if we don't stop Nobunaga.

_Isn't Lord Hattori the leader of the Iga ninjas?_

Iga elder: I have talked with Lord Mochizuki from Koga. We are going to unite and fight. And for that we need Yuuko!

_Huhhh!? Why me? Rip! Crap... I pushed through the paper door on accident._

Chief priest: Yuuko?!

Yuuko: Grandpa...

Chief priest: Even though I told no one to come near the temple hall...

Yuuko: B-But what exactly is going on?!

Iga elder: This girl is our future? The heir to the Kusunoki style?

_The Kusunoki style?_

Yuuko: Ummm I really have no idea what you are talking about.

Chief priest: I guess it can't be helped. I knew I had to tell you sometime.

_Grandpa..._

Chief priest: You are the daughter of Masashige Kusunoki.

_Masashige Kusunoki?!_

Yuuko: W-Wait a minute... I am just the priest's granddaughter. My parents died...

Chief priest: We aren't actually related by blood..

Yuuko: …!

Chief priest: I have just taken care of you since you were left in this temple's care. I raised you here to keep you safe from Nobunaga.

Iga elder: You are actually the princess of the Kusunoki. The origin of ninjas. Hanzo!

_Just then the door opens..._

Hanzo: Yes, father!

_Wait... so this is the famous Hanzo Hattori?_

Hanzo: Pleasure to meet you Princess.

_Princess..._

Hanzo: I know you are probably surprised at these sudden events. but please rest assured, we will protect you with all our power.

_We...?_

? : Hmmm... So this is the Princess?

_W-Where did this guy come from?!_

? : You don't really look the part.

Hanzo: Goemon! Watch your mouth in front of the Princess!

_So this is Goemon Ishikawa from the Iga village?_

Goemon: You are just as stiff as usual Hanzo. I mean we will be living together.

Yuuko: L-Living together?!

Chief priest: Well, it basically boils down to this. In order to oppose Nobunaga the Iga, Koga, and Fuma clans are joining. You are the symbol of that unity, as the Princess heir to the Ninja origin.

Yuuko: A symbol of unity...?

Chief priest: And five ninjas have been chosen from the villages. We are to come up with a plan to oppose Nobunaga.

Hanzo:For that purpose we are all assembling in the village of Iga.

Chief priest : You are to go to the Iga village for training.

Yuuko: M-Me..?For training?!

Goemon: If you are to be a symbol of unity you need some knowledge of ninja.

_N-No way... I can't... it's too sudden._

Goemon: Don't worry, I will take good care of you.

_Goemon gives me a soft pat on the head._

Goemon: And in exchange you can let me have some fun too!

_No... I-I can't relax with pervs like him aroud!_

Iga elder: Please help us, Yuuko!

_Ah! The Iga Leader is bowing down in front of me..._

Iga elder: We need you to hold together this alliance! You are the only hope we have!

Yuuko: Umm... f-first please raise your head.

_At that time, the door opens again._

Saizo: Excuse me.

Sasuke: Wooo! Yuuko!

Chief priest: These two are Saizo Kirigakure and Sasuke Sarutobi from the Koga.

_Those two are famous ninja from Koga...?_

Yuuko: Umm... and what about this man?

Chief priest: Kotaro Fuma from the Fuma clan.

Kotaro: …..

_He's a little scary.. and quiet.._

Chief priest: Yuuko, I raised you as an ordinary girl. But now is the time for you to step into the world.

Yuuko: Grandpa...

Chief priest: You are their heir. And your parents didn't die of illness. They were killed by Nobunaga's men.

_?!_

Hanzo: Princess..

Yuuko: Hanzo...

Hanzo: I know you are confused after hearing this so suddenly.

Yuuko:...

Hanzo: Even finding out that your parents were murdered.

_I look directly into Hanzo's eyes._

Yuuko: Many more people are dying in wars as we speak. I am just lucky to have survived so far.

Hanzo: Heh, I see now that you really are their heir.

_Hanzo puts his hands on my shoulders and gently pulls me close._

Hanzo: I'm sorry... for putting you through this.

_Just then..._

Goemon: Hanzo you sure don't understand women very much...

Hanzo: Goemon! I said watch your mouth around the Princess!

Goemon: So, who are you going to choose?

Yuuko: Huh? Choose...?

Goemon: I am the youngest and most powerful!

Hanzo: Sorry, but some of us do have to grow up.

Goemon: Yuuko.

_Goemon wraps his arms around my shoulders._

Yuuko: W-What...?

_This guy really is pushy..._

Goemon: Just letting you know, but I am the best with women. Why don't you become my woman?

Yuuko: What?!

Goemon: What? Not your type?

_My type...? Goemon is more the biggest talker than anything else..._

Hanzo: Goemon! If you don't cut it out...

_Just then..._

Sasuke: Hey you! Get away from Yuuko!

_Whizz! Eh... A ninja star?!_

Goemon: What, do you want to take me on?!

Sasuke: Yeah! I will make you pay!

Hanzo: Goemon!

Saizo: Sasuke!...Apologies Lord Hanzo. This kid always lets things go to his head.

Sasuke: Don't treat me like a kid! I am a master of Ninja techniques!

Goemon: Yeah, I have heard of the name Sasuke Sarutobi. I hear he is agile as a monkey. But that his brain is the same size too!

Sasuke: What did you say!? Acting all big just because you are famous?!

Goemon: Yup, I am famous for being good with the ladies and my combat skills. Got a problem?!

_He really does have the biggest mouth in Japan._

Saizo: Alright well let's just hurry up and decide this.

_Saizo reaches to grab my arm._

Saizo: So who do you choose out of us?

Yuuko: Umm... I'm not sure I understand. Choose...what?

Goemon: Wait you didn't hear from the elder little girl?

Hanzo: I am telling all of you to watch your mouth! She's our Princess!

_Just then..._

Kotaro: ….

_Kotaro silently walks towards the garden._

Sasuke: Hey Fuma guy! Say something at least!

Kotaro: …. It's a waste of breath. I am already prepared to die for the Princess.

_Prepared to die for me?_

Hanzo: That is fine and all Kotaro but do so carelessly.

Kotaro: ….

Hanzo: We didn't come here to die. We came here to survive.

_Hanzo then turns and looks at me._

Hanzo: Princess, we are going to head Iga. But all six of us is too conspicuous. So we will take separate ways to distract the enemy. We want you to head to Iga with one of us.

Yuuko: One of you...?

Hanzo: That person will assure your safe passage to Iga.

Goemon: We will protect you from Nobunaga.

_Nobunaga... He killed my parents and is trying to destroy the ninjas._

Sasuke: Also remember we have to stay together always! Even in bath!

Yuuko: B-Bath!? That's just too far...

Saizo: Don't worry. We aren't doing it because we want to see you naked.

Sasuke: Come on, just pick me! I will do my best!

Goemon: If you pick me it is guaranteed to be fun...

Kotaro: ….

Hanzo: Princess, they are all talented ninjas. Which do you want to pick?

_Go with Saizo. I hope I am picking the right one... Seems easy to talk to. He's a little scary and hard to talk to but.. My first impression just wasn't very good. And he likes cats. Evil people don't like cats. And he might actually be a nice guy when you talk to him. I won't know unless I talk to him. _

**This is just Prologue, and I have finished writing the prologue, next will be Chapter 1 hope you will like it! Please look forward to it!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is Yuuko! So now I am writing Chapter 1 and this is where I started to go on a adventure with Saizo Kirigakure! / I hope you all would enjoy it! Remember to write a review to me ! thanks.**

**Chapter 1 Saizo Kirigakure**

Yuuko: Ah, the city...!

Saizo: … … …

Yuuko: It's amazing, this city...!

Saizo: Street after street, it's so noisy!

_**Bam!**_

Yuuko: Argh, it hurts.

_**That was mean by hitting me on the head like that.**_

Saizo: You're too noisy. Hanzo isn't around anymore.

_**Hanzo's not around? Is Saizo that evil?**_

Saizo: You and Sasuke are the same. Getting worked up like monkeys.

Yuuko: But, that's because Grandpa didn't give us permission to leave town...

Saizo: Hmpf, grandpa, he's too overprotective.

Yuuko: … …. ….

Saizo: Just a joke. Please bear in mind that you're the Kusonoki Princess.

_**Princess of Kusonoki?**_

Yuuko: As for myself, I really don't get it...

Saizo: You're no longer a " wild monkey ".Moreover, a ninja has to be stealthy.

Yuuko: Be stealthy?

Saizo: In order to survive you must not stand out or make noise, just be silent.

_**Don't stand out nor make noise... and be silent... Just at that moment.**_

Girl: How about some 3 colored Dango?

Yuuko: Wow! Pretty colored Dangos... … how lovely! ~

_**Saizo puts his hand over my mouth!**_

Saizo: Next time, I'll feed you poisoned meat buns.

Yuuko: P...Poisoned meat buns...

_**Saizo... he's a bully!**_

_**?**_

Yuuko: What are you doing looking all around the shop for?

Saizo: We may have lost our pursuer, but I just have to make sure... Let's go.

Yuuko: Eh?!

_**A sharp pull from Saizo.**_

Saizo: You're eating Dangos right?

Customer 1: Look over there, what a splendid young man, don't you think?

Customer 2: By the looks of it he may just be a Noh Actor?

Customer 3: That's true. By the looks of his pretty face, there's no mistake.

_**Saizo, he does look just like a Noh Actor. You're right, very handsome indeed...**_

Girl: Please take your seat over here.

_**Saizo planted himself flatly beside me.**_

Yuuko: Umm, why not sit opposite of me?

Saizo: Goes without saying right? It's my duty to protect you.

_**But you're sitting too close... I feel kind of oppressed by your presence...**_

Girl: 3 colored Dango and green tea, sorry to make you wait!

_**Munch...**_

Yuuko: Eh?! That was my Dango...

Saizo: Dumb dumb, I was testing for poison.

_**Poison testing...**_

Kotaro: I am prepared to lay down my life for Princess Kusonoki. ( She is just doing flashback )

_**Kotaro says that so easily but... I spoke across to Saizo softly.**_

Yuuko: Um... Saizo. Is it true that Nobunaga is looking to kill me?

Saizo: Nobunaga is not stupid. He has some idea of what we are doing.

Yuuko: … … …

Iga elder: When ninjas are involved, it's necessary to leave our mark! Because the life of ninjas depends on you! ( flashback again )

_**Am i that important figure? Am i fit to be one? Honestly., I can't control my anxiety and fears...At that moment,**_

Bandit 1: Old man! Does this shop sell alcohol too!?

_**Noisily, 5 men made their way into the shop.**_

Shop owner: Unfortunately, we're a tea house...

_**What is this? These bandits... …**_

Bandit 2: What's wrong? Why are you frowning on us!?

_**Thump! The bandit kicked the chair violently.**_

Bandit 3: Old man! Aren't you going to serve us some alcohol!

Shop owner: Um, even if you demand for it...

Bandit 4: Damn you, do you know who we are?!

Bandit 5: We're commissioned by Lord Nobunaga!

_**Lord Nobunaga?!**_

Yuuko: Scums...

Saizo: Shh...

_**Yikes... Saizo raises his finger to his lips...**_

Saizo: Just as we thought, a gang under the orders of Nobunaga.

_**Saizo whispers by the side of my ear.**_

Saizo: Listen up yeah? No matter what don't make a fuss.

Yuuko: U...Understood.

_**At that moment,**_

Bandit 5: Wow! Isn't this a lovely lady!

Girl: Hey, don't touch me!

Shop owner: Please, please stop! She's pregnant!

_**Pregnant?**_

Bandit 5: Stay out of this, old man!

_**Bang! The bandits struck at the old man's frail body!**_

Girl: Kyah!

Bandit 4: Hey, come over here!

Girl: S...Stop! Leave me alone!

Bandit 4: Stop fighting it! We will treat you some fun!

Yuuko: Please stop it!

_**Crackle!**_

Bandit 4 O..Over there! H..How dare you splash tea on me!

Saizo: *sighs_* I thought I told you to keep quiet..._

Bandit 1: Hey little lady! You want to take us on!?

_**The bandit comes nearer... At that moment,**_

Bandit 1: Urgh..!

_**Saizo gave a jab to his stomach!**_

Bandit 2: D..Damn you!

_**All at once, the bandits pulled out their knives!**_

Bandit 3: Go to hell!

_**Saizo stopped his blade with his bare hands.**_

Saizo: Hmpf... You're the one who is going to hell!

_**Just like that, he stole the knife and in a flash, toppled his opponent! **_

_**A..Amazing!**_

Saizo: Hey don't try to be a Buddha and try to save everyone!

_**A few minutes later,**_

Saizo: Hey, run faster!

Yuuko: E...Even if you asked me to.

_**Saizo is just too fast...**_

Saizo: Don't tell me... you've gotten fat?

Yuuko: Kyaa!

_**Suddenly he throws me on top of his shoulders!**_

Saizo: Hold on tight!

_**F..Fast, almost like a falcon flying with the wind.**_

Saizo: It should be okay, we've come quite a long way already.

Yuuko: * Pant, pant, pant *

Saizo: Hey, why are you panting so heavily?

Yuuko: … … …

_**Although Saizo held on to me and ran for miles, he wasn't panting...**_

Saizo: What did I say about making a scene? Didn't you hear me?!

Yuuko: Sorry...

Saizo: Those bandits were looking for us! If we killed all of them, Nobunaga will surely hear of it..

Yuuko: … … …

Saizo: Tomorrow a notice for us might be published!

Yuuko: I'm very sorry... But that woman was pregnant... If anything were to happen to the baby in her stomach...

Saizo: … … …

_**Saizo abruptly raised his hand... I-Is he going to hit me!? *pout* Pinching my cheek with one hand...**_

Saizo: Next time, it will be more than just pinching your cheek you got it?!

Yuuko: Whew...

_**Nightfall...**_

Saizo: Let's sleep here tonight.

Yuuko: A cave?

Saizo: Don't complaint, it will protect us from the wind and rain. As a ninja, you have to be abe to sleep in any conditions.

Yuuko: Anywhere?

Saizo: I order to perfect my training, I even slept balancing on top of a rope.

_**On a rope... What use is training like that?**_

Yuuko: Um... when we arrive in Iga, where will we head off to?

Saizo: First of all, we will drop by Hanzo's house.

_**Hanzo...**_

Hanzo: We're not here to seek death... but we gather here to survive. ( flashback )

_**For survival, ninjas have come together. I've chose that path. But is it really alright for someone like me..?**_

Yuuko: … … …

Saizo: What is it. You're getting all nervous sleeping beside a guy?

Yuuko: …. but it's the first time for me to have such an experience...

Saizo: Hmpf... you haven't been with a man have you?

_**You d..dont have to spell it out like that!**_

Saizo: In my village, 11 or 12 year olds girls already give birth to children.

Yuuko: I've heard of that but..

Saizo: But, you don't know the way to make children?

Yuuko: Th...That is...

Saizo: If that's the case, let me teach you alright?

_**Saizo pushes me flat onto my back!**_

Yuuko: … … …? !

_**His f...face encloses... A kiss..?! I scamper to face away from Saizo.**_

Saizo: Why are you blushing?Y

Yuuko: Eh?

Saizo: Okay, look. This is just a joke. Once the sun is up, wake up.

_**He turns his back towards me and fell asleep... Saizo is just playing a prank on me...**_

Yuuko: Ah... but, I fell asleep oo. Today, we're all tired from walking...

_**Morning**_

Yuuko: The sun is going to rise soon...

_**Ah, eh? Why is it that my body is trembling incontrollably?**_

Yuuko: …... Eh?!

_**Saizo is hugging me tightly!**_

Saizo: Don't make a fuss, just wake up normally.Y

Yuuko: But...but, Saizo is...!

Saizo: You're the one hugging me alright.

Yuuko: No, it's not like that! Not me, Saizo was...!

Saizo: Did I hug you?

Yuuko: Yeah you did.

Saizo: Hmpf.. it must have been really cold.

_**J..Just like that... Feeling Saizo's body heat, my heart beat so fast, I was going to die...**_

Yuuko: Today, we're gonna dress up as monks.

_**Now that you mentioned it, in the past, grandpa said that too! As the name goes, " Kirigakure", Just like the fog he can cover well.**_

Saizo: Ok, I am a high ranking monk, and you are my horrible disciple.

Yuuko: Why do I have to be a horrible disciple?

Saizo: You seem to have some complaints?!

_**O...Saizo is curling up and holding my hair... His breath tickles as it flowsw down my neck..**_

Saizo: Put the hair into a bun and pose as a young priestess.

_**He is gentle with my hair. Saizo is really toying with me...**_

Saizo: Alright, done. You really do look like a horrible disciple.

Yuuko: .. .. ..

Saizo: Hard to believe you are the ninjas symbol of unity...

Yuuko: I know fully myself that I'm not suited for this...

Saizo: Oh really? Okay, let's go.

Yuuko: A visitor...

_**At the customs, Saizo's and my face was on the notice board...**_

Saizo: Proceed as planned. Never turn around and try to escape.

_**We could hear some chatter amongst the people in the line...**_

Passer 1: Those guys trashed the bandits with their bare hands in a flash!

Passer 2: People who saw the action said that it seemed as if they were ninjas!

Saizo: Soon a big shot will make his appearance...

Yuuko: Big shot...?

Saizo: The person in charged of the gate is Nobukatsu... Nobunaga's 2nd son. Nobunaga seems to be really serious in wiping out the ninjas.

Yuuko: Sorry for screwing things up at the tea house...

Saizo: Hmmm, with my outfit, I should be able to get pass..

Soldier 1: Next!

_**At the moment,**_

_**Dust seemed to have gotten into my nose..!**_

Yuuko: Ahh...ah...choo!

_**Rustle..The force from sneezing blew the cover!**_

Soldier 1: Hey.. this guy is not a monk, but a lady!

Soldier 2: What's more, she's the girl n the picture!

Soldier 1; We blew it!

Saizo: What the... what were you thinking?!

_**Saizo took the hat off and threw it at the foot soldiers!**_

Soldier 1: Woah!

Saizo: Nice catch..

Yuuko: Kyaa!

_**Saizo held on to me and dashed off!**_

Saizo: You're just so terrible?!

Yuuko: Sorry-

_**Saizo pinned my head down forcefully.**_

Yuuko: Even, if you did not to that, I would still have apologized...

Saizo: That's not it, if you lie low, we can hide amongst the grass.

Yuuko: Eh?

Saizo: The enemy is waiting to ambush us out here.

Yuuko: Ambush?

Saizo: Okay? Please lower your head.

Soldier 1: Hey! Where did they go!?

Soldier 2: They disappeared into thin air!

_**The foot soldiers combed around us... The next moment,**_

_**! Saizo stood up and took out something! A sickle and chain... weapon!**_

Soldier 1: Grr!

Soldier 2: Kyaa!

_**One by one, the foot soldiers fell to the ground..! Amazing.. speed of the spinning weapon made it impossible to see! Eventually, silence returned to the meadows.**_

Saizo: Alright, I nailed all of them!

Yuuko: … .. …

Saizo: What's wrong?

Yuuko: As a ninja... one has to fight enemies off without fear or remorse..

Saizo: Ah, just as you've said... Am I scary?

Yuuko: No, I don't mean that... I'm just sorry for myself..

Saizo: … …. …

Yuuko: With such skills I won't be of any use... There's no way I can get by the symbol of the ninjas...

Saizo: Yuuko.

_**Saizo softly pats me on the head...**_

_**Gwoin!**_

Yuuko: It hurts..!

_**He headbutts me so hard I was starting to see stars...!**_

Saizo: Don't start to get all weak on me!

Yuuko: But...

Saizo: You aren't completely useless.

Yuuko: Eh..?

Saizo: You were pretty useful at keeping me warm from the cold.

_**Speaking of which... Saizo's arm was very warm and fuzzy this morning.**_

**Ok, finally I have writing Chapter 1 and I hope you would enjoy it and please share it on with your friends if you like it! **


End file.
